GloriosaGenerosa
by Jenova Reborn
Summary: Short story about Vincent and Hojo after Lucecria's death. Read. Review. Enjoy. One-shot, by the way.


****

Gloriosa...Generosa...

__

Disclaimer- Squaresoft owns Everything that is from Final Fantasy VII within this fanfiction_. _

__

Summary- The title may be some notes within One-Winged Angel, however this story isn't clearly devoted to Sephiroth. It actually revolves around Vincent and Hojo during the JENOVA Project. It starts out right after Lucecria gave birth to Sephiroth. Note! Everything is within little parts, or scenes, and sometimes jumps time. ('Cause I'm lazy and don't want to write a uber-long fanfiction about Vincent and Hojo .; ) 

When peering down at the infant, abnormally larger for a baby just born a day ago, Vincent had to choke back the tears. He wasn't blaming the child but only one man. Hojo. He was the reason why his lovely Lucecria died, and why all his life shattered before him. He needed revenge and slightest thought of it made him clench his fists and glare up at the wall, his dark eyes even darker and sinister.

The door slowly opening with a creak ruined Vincent's thinking. 

"What are you doing here?" Hojo asked, almost accusing Vincent of something. Turning slowly to Hojo Vincent kept his dark look, but it was shaded by a shadow as he looked down at the floor, bangs of black in the way to see any real expression. 

"I have a right to see him. Though Lucecria is dead, she would have wanted me to visit him..." Vincent kept his cool tone, hiding any note or tone for anger and frustration, then remembered his gun...Right there...Under his dark blue Turk uniform. But he couldn't do it now, not right here. Hojo only made a small "hmph" sound and brushed passed Vincent as if he were nothing and grinned down at his son -- No, only a mere experiment that has triumphantly succeeded, Sephiroth was and will always be that to Hojo. And Vincent knew that. Lucecria meant nothing to him, only that Sephiroth survived. More and more the anger raised within Vincent's soul, and remorse...For not trying to convince Lucecria not to do it...But he just wanted to see her happy. 

"On the contrary, Turk. Seeing how you aren't part of the Jenova Project, you really have no point of being here. I suggest you leave and now." Hojo remarked, not even turning to Vincent, who allowed a hand absent-mindedly reach for his gun, but snapped out of it and nodded, silently leaving the scientist to his experiment. However, coming to the door Vincent stopped and turned to Hojo, using his darkest and most hating tone Vincent gave his last remark.

"What you are doing...Is wrong. You can't manipulate lives...And use them...It's just wrong." Hojo stayed silent, laughing inside knowing that the Turk didn't know his own fate. Not yet, at least. Hearing the door close to Sephiroth's small, yet cozy room, Hojo would then pick up Sephiroth and cradled the bundle which slowly woke up. The abnormal tint of mako showing vividly within his hues as his silvery-white hair was topped upon his small head.

Slowly walking over to the window of the Mansion which over-looked the town of Nibelheim, Hojo smiled. Rays of hope shined down upon his project and Hojo started to whisper to Sephiroth. 

"You will be the marvel of ShinRa...My dear Sephiroth. And I will be the most famous of scientists..." Hojo looked back down at Sephiroth, who was actually looking out the window with a glint of curiosity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What you are doing is wrong! Why? Why do you still keep with your experiments?" 

"How would you know, hmm? You know nothing, only to kill and feel nothing for it."

"I loved Lucecria, and you took that away for your stupid experiments. Now Sephiroth is here...You tainted his being." 

"You don't seem to get it," Hojo sighed, while placing one hand within his white lab coat, as Vincent stood before him, his eyes blazing with vengeful rage. _Tonight's your last day to breathe normal air..._"What I am doing is for science. It could change everything on how we look upon Jenova and even the Cetra...I am creating history with _my _son. However, unfortunately you don't along within my plans. I must stop anyone who will be a threat to this project..." Before Vincent could re-act the bullet was fired and he on the floor, first on one knee, looking up at Hojo with a hurt. Both mentally and physically. But, Hojo stood over Vincent with a triumphant glint within his dark eyes and shot once more. Making the Turk fall forward into his own blood as it started to stain the wood Hojo made a small _tsk_ and heaved the body up; placing it on the exanimation desk ironically next to him. 

"However, you still could prove useful for science..." Hojo sneered and started the insane altering upon the Turk's body. 

A haze cleared and Vincent slowly opened his eyes. _I'm...Alive? _Slowly sitting up, it was rather hard to do so and his head was spinning, and he couldn't practically think straight. Placing his feet on the floor he stumbled forward and fell to his knees, hands holding his head, trying to make the pain go away. He didn't groan like a normal human should, but, emitted a low growl almost animal-like -- No, creature-like. _Hojo! What ... Did you do? You bastard..._Vincent slowly slammed one hand down unto the floor and tried to get up. But something stopped him. It was his hand. 

No. It wasn't a hand anymore...It was a golden claw. Vincent's eyes looked to his other hand, it was normal. Peering back at his claw he started to move the fingers, they worked like fingers but it only felt like a machine. Raising his eyes all the way up his arm, he noticed it started at his shoulder. _Why...? _Vincent could only come up with one conclusion.

This was his sin...For not stopping Hojo... 

Finally standing up his regular hand absent-mindedly went to where the bullets shot him. Both in the chest, however they were gone -- Looking down with his own eyes Vincent blinked and shrugged off his jacket then un-did his tie and buttons for his white suit-shirt. They were really gone...Though, left behind were many scars, two main ones making an X upon his chest and torso. Stumbling backwards he leaned against the desk with head bowed, and both arms drooped. He wanted to cry, but his body wouldn't let him. He was unable to cry. Unable to feel any emotion. The only one left...Was remorse. His right hand felt a fabric, looking over he noticed it was a red cape, donned with many belts that can hide part of one's face. Since the basement was freezing he slowly clenched it and draped it about his shoulders and buckled the straps at the mouth, only allowing his dark and un-emotional eyes show. He stood there, solemnly, trying to piece back the fragments of memories within his mind. But one voice shattered the pieces once more.

"Ah, you're finally awake." ... Hojo. Vincent raised his eyes to his enemy and clenched his normal hand into a fist wanting to choke Hojo with the other, but couldn't, his body just didn't have the strength at the moment. 

"What the hell did you do to me?" Vincent asked, in a monotone of a voice. Hojo stepped out of the doorway and into a better lighting; in front of Vincent and looked at him hard, inspecting the damage and made a small nod. Finally regarding the question Hojo replied with his emotionless scientist voice. 

"Altered you and nothing more. How does a good and long rest feel, though?" Hojo quirked an eyebrow as Vincent tried to gather up his strength to strangle this man -- But still, something prevented him. Only nodding as if possessed by an un-known force. Hojo then pushed Vincent back on the table, and Vincent's eyes slowly closed into a hellish sleep. As Hojo clothed him into an utterly different attire he carried the body to the room next to the secret basement, there a coffin was ready for Vincent and shutting the door Vincent would have many nightmares. But could never be comforted once Hojo locked the door for good. 

That night Hojo made a small fire within his fireplace, which was placed in his very room. He sat next to the fire, huddled within stress and thinking, as at his feet was Sephiroth -- Already five years of age and reading a chapter book Hojo gave him. Sephiroth slowly looked up at the fire and finally up to Hojo, who was intently looking into the embers and ash. 

"What happened to Vincent?" Sephiroth asked, in his small childish voice. Hojo blinked out of his reverie and down to Sephiroth with an reassuring smile. 

"It shouldn't concern you, boy." 

"But," Sephiroth retorted. "I want to know. He was nice and visited often..." Hojo clenched the chair's armrest as he finally was given the news. _So, he was trying to ruin my experiment? Trying to treat Sephiroth like a normal child, making him weak at the heart...No...I won't let it happen. _Hojo would lie once more, to his very son. 

"You don't understand what he did. He killed, boy. Killed with no regret for whom he murdered. He was only nice to you because you are a child and nothing more. He's gone now, anyway. Back home, I presume." Sephiroth fed upon the news. "He talked about a woman...Lucecria...Who was she?" 

Hojo didn't reply, but only waved his hand as if to shoo away the question. Sephiroth wanted to know, but feared he would be beaten if he "defied" Hojo, so, he only went back to reading as Hojo watched, back in thought.

__

Vincent ... loved her. But, now that is only a faint memory...Gone like him. Looking back at the fire Hojo noticed that some of the Turk's uniform was slightly showing under the logs that hid them, but only a sleeve that soon was burned up into the fire. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End.

A/N- All righty, two things I want to point out. First off, I don't know if that's the correct spelling on Lucecria, I've seen it spelt that way and Luceria. Also, when Vincent had his flashbacks and they showed him growling and whatnot, I dunno if Hojo came back to stuff him in that coffin so I had to piece things together, like what he said in the note "I altered him and locked him in the basement" and stuff. So I just used that to make up that part. Anyway, R&R and even harsh comments are welcome. 


End file.
